


No, Mrs. Watson, You Won't

by hollowanchors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowanchors/pseuds/hollowanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Truly am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Mrs. Watson, You Won't

"No, Mrs. Watson, you won't."

  
It wasn't all that he meant to said and she knew it. _No, Mrs. Watson, you won't because we're friends._ No, that wasn't it. _Because we trust each other now._ No, she knew that they didn't trust one another (despite the convincing front they'd both put up). _Because you know--you've already seen--what it will do to John._ Yes, she did. But she didn't care right now, she wasn't going to lose John all together just for the life of his friend. Albiet, his best--only--friend. Sherlock had been dead to him once before and he'd survived, he could do it again. She would be there.

  
It was easy. Hardly had to think about it at all. Squeeze the trigger back half a centimeter (only takes three muscles), brace slightly for the recoil (hardly an exertion). Like breathing. _She'd missed it._

  
"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Truly am."

  
No, I'm not.

 


End file.
